


Puppy Love

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon goes to York for help with his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Together they sat with the dog laying between them, his fingers tangling in Chief’s fur as he stared out at the family of ducks swimming by. “You dated girls before, like North did, right?” Epsilon’s blue eyes flicked up towards York before flicking back to stare at the pond.

He could’ve laughed at that sentence though it was true. York has dated many men and women in his twenty-seven years; he’s even gotten engaged to one of them. But as you could see it did not work out but as of now York wouldn’t have had it any other way. “Yeah... you can say that I’ve done a bit of that.” He rubbed the King Sheppard’s soft ear before thumb and forefinger, “is this about that girl?”

Epsilon sighed a goofy grin pulling at his lips as he thought of her. “Yeah, Beta. She’s _awesome_.”

At that age York thought every crush was awesome too. Hell, it wasn’t until after Carolina that he really started admiring the fact that these love interests had flaws just as he did and sometimes they weren't always perfect and _awesome_. Sometimes they could be downright horrible but if you could love them at their worst you could love them at their best too. “So, why haven’t I heard her name from Wash before now?” That kid told Wash _everything_. There was no secretes between them—save his crushes name.

Wash knew about the crush but at the moment he’s just been pointing to every girl that they’d see while walking to and from school and asking if that was his crush. It was embarrassing but York thought it was endearing—very _dad-like_ of Wash.

The twelve-year-old boy flustered, “well... Wash just likes _guys_ and Beta’s a girl. Like, you have to treat asking them out differently right? ‘Cause guys and girls like different things?”

York winced, “well all people are different buddy. It doesn’t _necessarily_ matter if it’s because they’re a girl or a boy. But, yeah sure dating a girl over a boy can be different sometimes. But they’re not always the same.” York had dated girls that hated flowers and defused to have him pay for her meal, he’s dated guys who expected him to hold open doors for them and kiss them out in the rain. “Tell me about this _Beta_ girl. What does she like? What _doesn’t_ she like?”

The kid seemed to perk up when it seemed to him that he’d assist him. “Well she likes wrestling and football. She plays with her brothers on the weekend at the school. Her Dad put her in kickboxing—” the more the kid went on the more York thought of Carolina. This was going to be a chick that would kick Epsilon’s ass (maybe into shape, maybe out of it).

York stopped him right in the middle of his long explanation. “Okay, so this is what we’re gonna do—” He had a feeling that he was going to have to explain _why_ his lover’s kid came home with blood on his shirt or a swollen eye or something, but his plan was going to work. From his own experiences girls like that still liked being romanced, they liked what everyone else did but would much rather have that mushy part hidden. So, to reach that part it might take a few bumps and bruises.

\--

Beta stared at the bouquet of purple irises, pink gladiolus, and yellow lilies. Her cheeks flustered as her friends stopped, standing on either side of her as Epsilon blushed and shifted on his two feet in front of her. “I couldn’t really remember what your favourite colour was—I know you like black but... yeah, and flowers and means go over my head so I asked my brothers to help choose the colours ‘cause Delta knows all about this stuff and Theta really likes pink and purples. So I’m sorry.” His face continued to shift from pink to red as he rambled, “I can just... I can just leav—”

“No!” She took hold of his wrist, taking the flowers from him and cradling them in her arms. “No, I like them. I’ve just... never gotten flowers before. And I like lilies; Mom makes us plant more every year from tiger lilies to ones like this,” she hugged the flowers closer, smiling a nervous little smile at the boy.

Epsilon was always different then the other boys. There was something about him that made her heart go all weak and her older brothers would teased her about it constantly—it drove her mad.

Epsilon grinned, toeing at the waxed hallway floor, “I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight? Dad’s making roasted chicken and homemade apple crumble.”

She picked at the clear wrapping around the bouquet. “Okay. That sounds good.” She had never been to Epsilon’s house before even though Epsilon had spent a lot of time hanging out with her at her place. “I’ll just call my parents during lunch to tell them.”

\--

It wasn’t everyday that Wash took the car to pick them all up after school with. Sure, it wasn’t _rare_ but it wasn’t a common practice. He liked the idea of them getting a bit more activity in their lives before they’d vegetate on the couch for the rest of the evening tired as could be. It wasn’t uncommon for Theta to bring home friends after school either, that kid was extremely friendly and he knew that if he had homework they both needed to work on it for at least an hour before playing (Theta would have to finish it after his friend left though).

But he wasn’t expecting to see his son holding hands with a blond haired girl with (near) onyx coloured eyes. “I’m Allie Richardson, but everyone calls me Beta,” that was a name Washington remembers, “I’m Epsilon’s girlfriend.” He remembered speaking to Mrs. Richardson many times to insure that Epsilon could spend the night at their place—if he needed to bring Epsilon anything.

Washington raised a brow; he had assumed that Epsilon made friends with one of the older Richardson boys (what with Epsilon saying that he was going to be hanging out with ‘the guys’), but _this_ makes sense. He snorts, “You and I need to have a chat later tonight, bud.” He gestures for Theta, Epsilon and Beta to get in the back.

“York said it was okay!” Epsilon exclaimed shuffling into the middle seat to keep the younger boy away from his girlfriend—Theta tended to find a way to get sticky and Epsilon figured that the girl wouldn’t like that though her knees were covered in mud.

“Did you lie to York and say that you were going over to a _guy’s house_ when you were really going to a girl’s that you have interest in?” He spared a glance at his son in the rear view mirror before sighing, “I’m not getting into this while you have Beta over. It’s not fair of me to do that, but I’m not impressed that you had to lie about this. You know I’m not strict about genders interacting and being friends,” his thumb tapped against wheel as he pulled out onto the road.

Beta perked up, “I didn’t mean to cause any stress.” She had her bouquet of flowers still—she and Epsilon had gone to the office to ask for them to take care of it until the end of the day—the paper crinkling as she adjusted her hold.

Washington shook his head, “it’s all good. I’m sorry for this; I know it must be awkward. I’m David Washington; though please just call me Wash. It’s great to meet you Beta; I hope Epsilon warned you what we’re having for dinner.”

\--

He tossed the book onto the coffee table after York and North returned to the living room after making sure the kids were all in bed. “So York, when did you find out about Epsilon spending the night over at his crush’s when he told me he was visiting a friend?” he crossed his arm over his chest, the sleeves of York’s sweater rolled up to his elbows. Wash was nice and cozy in his boyfriend’s sweater, his PJ pants, woolly socks, and Meta curled up in his lap.

The brown haired man held his hands out in front of him, the dog rushing to sit in front of him thinking that this was an obedience training. North chuckled, rubbing the dog’s chest and cooing at him. “Now now,” York stepped around the taller blond and his dog, “don’t get hasty here! Epsilon told me he was friends with the boys but his crush was their sister. So, it could be one of those classic cases of becoming friends with someone because of a crush!” The man attempted to explain, “I just helped him woo her with flowers and told him to bring her over for dinner—which he did and that, you’ve got to admit, was fucking cute.”

He rolled his eyes, petting the cat in his lap. “Not the point. Next time give me a heads up that my son may be spending nights over at his crush’s house?” York pouted dramatically, crossing the distance between them to wrap an arm around Wash and kissing the crown of his head. “Are you playing kissass now?” He chuckled, leaning into the embrace.

“Maybe,” he drawled, “maybe not. Is it working though? Because I can start doing some _literal_ ass kissing if it gets me somewhere.” The blond in his arms pushed at his chest weakly, before both turned to pout at their eldest lover who slipped into the open spot on the couch. “North,” York whined still with that dramatic flair, “Wash isn’t letting me spoil him!”

North plucked the book that Washington had been reading from the table, looking over the front cover and nodding when he recognized the novel. He sent it back down with an attention to detail, lining it up with the corner of the table before glancing at York. “You’re more than welcome to spoil _me_ ,” he smirked.

York waggled his brows, “oooooh.”


End file.
